The present invention relates to automobile roof racks, and in particular to a universal removable roof rack mounting system allowing simple attachment and removal of roof racks
Although the primary purpose of most automobiles is personal transportation, there is also a frequent need to transport other items such as sporting equipment and luggage. Often, these items are too large to fit within the automobile interior or within a trunk, or the items are likely to damage the interior if carried therein. Roof racks have been developed to enable carrying such items on the roof of an automobile.
Unfortunately, known roof racks are either permanent, or are so difficult to install and remove, that they are nearly always left on the vehicle, even though the products being carried have been removed.
When racks are present on automobile roofs, the air flow around the racks both creates drag and wind noise. With increasing fuel costs, drivers are reluctant to add mileage reducing drag to their automobiles. Further, drivers of most automobiles are accustomed to a quiet driving experience, and find excessive wind noise to be unacceptable.
Known roof racks often present a clumsy and unattractive appearance when attached to modern automobiles. Many drivers view their automobiles as creating an image or personification of themselves. Many of the same drivers participate in sports like snow skiing or mountain bike riding, which often requires a roof rack for carrying skis, bikes, or similar sports gear. The appearance of known racks left on the vehicle after the gear has been removed, produces an image nearly opposite the drivers intent, and is therefore unacceptable to many drivers.
Known roof racks require the rack dealer to stock hundreds of stock keeping units. Even with this extensive inventory, it is almost impossible to have some parts in stock. This results in calling the rack manufacturer, delays in providing the rack to the end customer, and in some cases, losing the sale.
Therefore, a need remains for a removable roof rack mounting system which is easily installed and removable and does not include unsightly permanently attached hardware. There is a further need that such mounting system is universally suitable for a wide variety of vehicles.